


Something More Aggressive

by zilah



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: No plot. Just Jack and Stephen and quiet evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> Spoilers: No spoilers.  
> Warnings: Slash, Sex, Possibility of drowning in fluff, or get your teeth rotten.  
> Beta: Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

* * * *

 

The music filled the great cabin, the cello speaking to the violin, both twining into one, and the ship and her burdens faded far, far from their minds. Stephen smiled as he looked at Jack playing, his face glowing with joy. 

The last movement worked up to its splendid end, to the magnificent, inevitable final chord, and Stephen leaned back, sighing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this contented. Jack, too laid by his violin. 

It was late, for they had been playing several hours. They returned their instruments carefully to their cases and Jack went to the door, locking it. Stephen followed his lover with his eyes, feeling rush of heat inside him. He had noticed amorous glances Jack had directed towards him during the evening and the thought made his heart race. Jack was obviously in the mood for something more aggressive.

”Shall we retire, my plum?” Jack rumbled, coming closer. Stephen flushed and put a hand on Jack’s arm. His other hand stroked Jack’s cheek and hair as they kissed. They both were breathless when Jack finally broke the kiss. Stephen still leaned into Jack’s embrace, not wanting to let go just yet. He stared into blue eyes that peered at him so lovingly, almost drowning in them.

”Love? Shall we?” Stephen finally whispered, reluctantly breaking the spell between them.

Jack obeyed, his cheeks flaming and they finally made their way to the sleeping cabin. 

* * *

Silently they undressed each other. Despite their need, they didn’t hurry. Nor did they speak, for this was not the moment of words. Stephen didn’t resist at all when Jack pinned him against the bed, kissing him. This time their kiss wasn’t gentle, but full of fire and passion. Stephen could only yield to his lover, parting his thighs in a wanton invitation. He moaned when his arousal pressed between their bodies, causing delicious friction. 

Stephen buried his hands in the golden locks and sighed with pleasure as a hot mouth nuzzled his neck, sending heated shivers down his spine. He didn't know which was more maddening, the soft caress of Jack's silky hair upon his highly sensitive skin, or the delicious lips that tormented him.

A shuddering sigh escaped him as a first digit slid into his body, but there was no pain; only the feeling of complete trust and rightness.

“Jack.. soul...” Stephen whispered. He bucked his hips when Jack mercilessly teased him, preparing him for his possession. As Jack finally entered him and they became one, he could only surrender. Each movement brought Stephen closer to completion and he trembled, never wanting it to end and yet desperate to find his release. His breathing became sobs and he buried his face in Jack's neck as the waves of orgasm finally wracked his body. He struggled to catch his breath as he felt Jack's completion pulsing into him, making his pleasure all the more intense.

Breathless and sated, they lay entwined in each other's arms until their bodies finally cooled, slowly coming back from the sensual high. Stephen smiled as Jack settled on his back and pulled him in his arms. Gentle hands caressed him and he sighed, enjoying the touch. He rested his head on Jack's chest as sleep took him a lot easier than it has done for a long time.

 

 

The Happy, Happy End! :D <3


End file.
